


1D Sickfick

by pianogirl12345



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Niall Horan-centric, Sick Niall Horan, Young Niall Horan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianogirl12345/pseuds/pianogirl12345
Summary: Niall is the youngest of the five members of One Direction and is sick. So they take care of him without a second thought. What they didn't know is, that with Niall being sick lots of secrets are revealed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Niall's age so it was cuter.  
> Niall:16  
> Harry:17  
> Zayn:18  
> Liam:18  
> Louis:19

Niall PoV.

It's the last day before I have to get back to rehearsing and touring. I'm really excited to see my best friends and brothers again. I can't wait to have fun with them and can actually talk, while someone listens to me and I can play my guitar again. 

The thing is my parents hate it when I sing or play guitar and to make matters worse I got into a boyband. My parents don't give a shit about me. I mean when I came home from the last tour, my parents didn't even welcome me. No, I had to take cab to get home and when I went inside I had to do all the chores I 'neglected', while being on tour. I was so exhausted when I came home, I just wanted to lie in my bed and sleep, but instead I did the laundry from tour and the laundry from my parents, I washed the dishes, because the dish washer broke, cut the grass and cooked dinner for my parents. The worst thing though was, that I wasn't even allowed to eat with them, alone sit with them. In the end I was nearly crying from exhaustion. I fell into bed and was out like a light.

Another reason is, I don't have any friends in my hometown. They always just teased me for not playing football and instead sang and played guitar. I always got bullied because of that. I could do nothing against it. The teachers ignored me when I came late to class because of another beating and my dad would say, I should stand up for me, be a man and don't act like a whiny brat. This words really hurt and the bullying didn't make anything easier. But now it got worse the bullies act like they where my friends the whole time and the paparazzi believes it. Girls swarm around me and want to get laid, it's so disturbing. The good thing is I don't have to go to school, so I would only see them when I'm outside.

But today is the last day then I can get back to my real family. The only thing I dread is if they ask, how the month of was. I mean, I was often enough in pictures. I really don't want them to find out how my homelife really is. They already got suspicious, at the amount of food I eat, thus nearly nothing. Liam and Zayn once even brought me to a doctor to examin me if I was anorexic, but I wasn't. I just don't get much to eat that's all, but they didn't need to know.

I packed the last things for tomorrow and started to get ready for bed, because my flight goes at seven in the morning. 

The next day my parents are already awake, because they have to go to work. When I got downstairs with my suitcase and backpack, my parents didn't even look at me. I didn't mind it that much, I was used to it after all. The breakfast wasn't the greatest, because my parents started to say things about me that weren't even true, but the worst thing was they acted like I wasn't there and said things no child should here from their parents. It made me really sad as I realised that they do that quiet a lot, because they enjoyed blaming all their problems on me. Who cares, in an hour I'm not anymore in Ireland. After breakfast I ordered a cab and checked one last time if I had everthing I needed and got into the taxi.

After a half an hour drive I stood infront of the airport. I went through security and got on the plain without meeting a single fan and I was happy about that, because right now I needed time to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

After a two hour flight I got to London. At the airport my friends and security guard were already waiting. When the other four boys saw me, they ran to me instantly, which made me smile. Before I could react they hugged me all at once and fell to the floor. We laid there laughing, while passengers gave us odd looks, which made us laugh even more. To say I was happy was an understatement.  
"Oh man, Niall we really missed you. It was so boring whitout you. The pranks were no fun and I couldn't use your inoccent face for people to feel guilty", Louis said with a laugh. The other three rolled their eyes and smiled fonldy.  
"Thanks Louis, I love it so much when you use me for your advantage", I replied sarcastically. "I know you like it, when people can't be mad at you while looking in your face. You look just too cute", Louis answered while squishing my cheeks. I immediately push his hands away and rubbed my cheek.

"OK guys, we have to go now. The fans start to block the entrance of the airport", Paul, their security guard, said. One after another the boys stood up and took their luggage. After that they got into a black van, which drives them to their hotel, where they were sleeping, whilst rehearsing new songs. "So how where your holidays?", Liam asked the other boys. Harry told them he was hanging out with his friends most of the time. They went to the cinema and bungee jumping and things like that. Louis went to visit some family in Scotland. Zayn didn't do much just hanging out with friends and spending time with family. Liam's holidays weren't much interesting either sometimes he went to pubs, hungout with friends or his girlfriend Sophia.  
"What about you Niall?", Zayn suddenly asked. I didn't want to lie to them, but they can't know the truth, so I hoped when the others talk, they would forget about me like everyone does at home. "Oh... ah not much you know going out with friends family bonding and singing. Not really exciting, but at least relaxing", I said with an unsure smile, that I hoped would be enough. They eyed me sceptical, because normally I would've talked their ear of before we where even in the van, but they didn't say anything else. So I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Another thing that is not typical for me, because I can't sleep during the day, but I am really tired. 

"Niall, come on wake up buddy. Come one Niall, we're nearly at the hotel and fans are waiting outside. I don't think you want us to carry you inside, in front of all the fans", someone said to me, but I didn't feel well so I flicked the person of. "Niall, wake up. We really don't want to carry you and I don't think you want that too", another voice said. With a sigh I opened my eyes slowly. The sun from outside was really annoying. When I looked around the van I was met with four worried faces. "What?", I asked confused. "Are you feeling well buddy? You slept nearly an hour", a worried Liam said. I just nodded my head, because I was to tired to talk and closed my eyes again. Before I could fall asleep again though I heard lots of screaming, that got me a killer headache. Everyone of us looked outside and saw fans standing, screaming and holding up sings and phones. I really didn't want to go out there, but I didn't have any other choice. "Are you ready boys?", Paul asked. We all noded our heads, but no one look really thrilled about the millions of fans waiting out there. 

The first one to get outside was Paul and another tow security guards. Then the back doors opened. Slowly everyone got out of the van. I was the last one as I sat by the window. I grabbed my suitcase and backpack and got out. Fans immediately started to grab me, but I was too tired to fight against them, so security guard had to lead me through the crowd, while my bandmates shot me worried glances. While I got dragged inside, I had flashbacks of the past four weeks and they weren't nice. The only thing I wanted to do right now was laying in bed and sleep. After we got on our floor aka the highest floor of the hotel, I went straight to my new room.  
I'm pretty sure everyone is worried about, because first I didn't talk or jump around, I didn't pull any jokes and I didn't smile, second I slept during the day next to other people, while they are awake. That was the untypical for me as I always am awake during the day, because I think it's rude to sleep, while other people are awake. I didn't care this time, I jumped onto bed and let sleep take over me.

I woke to someone touching my forehead. The hand was soft and cold, it felt good against my warm skin. Slowly I opened my eyes, to find Zayn, Harry, Louis and Liam by my bed. Appernetly Liam touched my forehead. They all gave me a worried look. "Niall are you sure you're fine, because you feel rather hot",Liam said looking really worried, because I was never ill in the past year and a half or so they thought. They always were amazed how I never had a headache or felt bad in particular, In reality I just hid it really well took some medication when no one was looking and acted like nothing was wrong. But today is just impossible, my head hurts like hell and I have stomach cramps and I have feeling I become sick.  
"I don't know. I honestly don't feel well, but I think, I could do the meeting with the management", I answered, although I wished they would say no and let me sleep. "Are you crazy?! You're ill and have fever and you want to go to the meeting!", Harry exclaimed. "Yeah, that's not happening little one", Louis agreed, while Liam and Zayn nodded. "I'm not little", I grumbled and pouted. "Yes, you are. And now sleep so you will feel better in the next few days", Zayn instructed, leaving no room for arguments. I sighed and started getting comfortable, when I suddenly got a stomach cramp. 'Shit that hurts and it won't stop', was the only thing that ran through my head. "Niall are you OK?" "Does your stomach hurt?" "What's wrong tell us!" "Do you need some medicine?" everyone asked at the same time, but I couldn't focus on their questions, because I was in so much pain. After a long minute it was over. I sank into the bed and closed my eyes from exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

3rd Person  
After Niall laid still, the other band members were shocked. They had never seen their friend in so much pain and they couldn't do anything, just watch and hope it is over soon. Liam tucked Niall in so he was more comfortable and kissed his forehead. The other three did the same and left the room quietly. They were really worried about their friend. He never ever complained about anything and then he suddenly gets a fever and has stomach cramps. 

Soon after they had to leave for a meeting with the management. They really weren't in the mood for the meeting, but they had to go. When they left everyone thought the same 'hopefully will Niall sleep till the come back'.

When the meeting started their managers immediately asked where Niall was. After they were told he was sick they got angry but didn't say anything. So the meeting started, it was really boring for the four boys and none of them could concentrate. Louis fell asleep, Liam texted his girlfriend the whole time and Zayn and Harry played games or mimicked the management. Two hours later they were released. "That was such a waste of time. We could've written a song or checked on Niall", Louis complained, while the others nodded in agreement.

Twenty minutes later they were at the hotel and heading up to their floor. The band instantly headed to Nialls bedroom. There they saw him sweating and shuffling on the bed and tears leaking out of his closed eyes. Liam was immediately at Niall's bedside and tried to wake him. He softly stroke his hair and mumbled sweet nothings into his ear until Niall calmed down and woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Nial PoV.  
I awoke to someone stroking my hair and mumble something I didn't understand. I just wanted to sleep and hope that those cramps go away. "Hey there, how you feeling?", I think Liam asked. I turn my head in the direction of the voice, my eyes still closed. " 'm tired, cold. Belly hurts", I whimper tiredly. "Aww Niall how about we call a doctor to look at your tummy?", another voice cooed. I just nodded my head to tired to do anything else. "How about you open your eyes for us?", someone else asked. I frown how many people are in here. I do as I was requested and looked into three worried faces. Looks like Zayn called the doctor, because I saw him talking on the phone. "Hey Niall, are you feeling better or worse?", Harry asked face full of concern. I don't like how they treat me. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm 16 for crying out loud. I always took care of myself, when I was ill now is no difference or so I thought. The difference is I've my four brothers here, who would do anything to keep me safe. I'm not used to that.  
"Don't need help", I said stubbornly. "You clearly need help, that stomach ache doesn't look like you can handle on your own. And where you always this stubborn, when you where sick?", Louis said not buying it, that I can handle a little stomach ache.

"Doctor will be here in the next hour. He said if you have a stomach ache in this time we should massage your tummy", Zayn announced after the talk with the doctor. "You heard the doctor. Does your tummy hurt?", Liam aksed. I just shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't look them in the eyes, it's so embarrassing that someone wants to massage my tummy, although it sounds nice. "I can massage my belly on my own", I replied without looking at them. Louis sighed, got next my bedside, pulled me into his arms, he leaned against the headboard and started to massage my stomach. His warm hands on my tummy felt nice and I leaned into Louis chest so that it was more comfortable.  
"How about we watch some TV?", Harry asked after he saw that I was comfortable. The rest of us agreed without hesitation, so Harry turned on the TV and started Breakfast Club. It was nice my tummy didn't hurt as much as before and Louis was really comfy. During the movie I fell asleep, because of exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd.PoV

After one and a half hours the doctor finally came. The boys were immediately relieved, because their worry for Niall grew every minute he was asleep.  
"Thank you doctor Preston for coming. We're really worried about our friend", Liam said to the doctor, after Liam opened the door for him. The doctor gave him a reassuring smile, as if to say 'everything will be okay'. "So where is my patient?" doctor Preston asked.  
"This way", was Liams only response and went into Nialls bedroom. In the bedroom the other band members laid around the room and watched TV. Louis sat behind Niall and massaged his tummy to sooth the pain. Zayn and Harry laid on the other bedside and watched TV. Every now and then they casted glances towards the sick boy. Niall was oblivious to everything around and slept peacefully in Louis arms. It was adorable to watch the four boys interact like this. "Hey guys, the doctor is here", Liam said to the three boys that are awake. After Louis heard Liam say that he gently woke Niall. When Niall opened his eyes first he was confused, until he recongised that he was in his bedroom, cuddled to Louis. Luckily he wasn't embarrassed by that.  
"Hello Niall, I'm doctor Preston and I'm here to have a look at you. So please sit up",the docot instructed. Reluctantly Niall sat with the help from Louis up, already missing the warmth and comfort of the blanket and Louis. First the doctor checked his lungs and neck. After he didn't find anything there, he examined his tummy. Suddenly the doctor touched a sore area on his stomach and Niall let out a loud groan and tears rushed to his eyes. "I see, you've an infect in your stomach. I can't say where the infection comes from exactly, so I'll prescribe you some medicine. In a few days your stomach should be better, so that we can have a look at your stomach again. Alright?", Doctor Preston explained to the boys. "What can Niall eat with the infect and can we do other things against his stomach ache?", Zayn asked the doctor. "Niall should eat light things the best would be chicken soup. You can still massage his stomach, that will reduce his cramps and if the cramps are unbearable, you can give him pain killers, but not to many",the doctor said. The four healthy boys nodded their heads. Niall in the mean time laid back against Louis and closed his eyes, happy to finally sleep. After that Harry showed the doctor out of their hotel room.

After the doctor left, the boys got a message that dinner was made. They really felt bad, but had to wake Niall again, because that boy hadn't eaten since they left arrived here. "Hey Niall, wake up it's time for dinner. Come on, it's only for a few minutes and then you can sleep for a year",Liam tried to wake Niall, while Louis shook the sick boy lightly. Niall murmured something no one could understand. They took his blanket away, so that Niall would wake up faster. They really didn't want to do that but that boy really needed to eat.

After Niall sat up he let his friends guid him. He was happy, when Harry put him a thick sweater on and Zayn gave him thick socks. Once Niall was changed they got downstairs. With slow and short steps they made it to the elevator, although they all knew Niall didn't like small spaces, but they didn't know how long Niall would need to take the stairs.  
Five minutes later they sat at the table. Harry and Louis got themselves something to eat first, while Zayn and Liam watched Niall. After the two boys got back Zayn and Liam got themselves something to eat from the buffet. Lastly Niall got his soup, that one of their bodyguards brought them. The dining hall was loud with their team, they all laughed and had fun, while the boys just wanted to go upstairs and let Niall sleep. The four healthy boys watched their friend eat the soup, he didn't even get three spoons down his throat when he said he was full and wanted to go upstairs. After a five minute long argument, Niall ate five more spoons. Although it were only five spoons, the other band members were done much faster than Niall. Their worry grew, though a doctor visited, Niall was still sick. Once the sick boy was done they went upstairs with the elevator again. 

Niall PoV  
I was so happy, that we finally got back to our room. I couldn't wait to lay down in bed and sleep, but I think my Irish luck isn't on my side today. Not that it was ever on my side. My best mates thought that I should take a bath, because I stink. Which I think is not true and really rude for them to say, because they can stink even worse than me sometime. I didn't have a choice. Liam just took me into the bathroom and undressed me. I didn't care about them seeing me naked and I was in a state where I was happy, that I don't have to do anything. During this time Zayn let in a bath for me. Louis brought me new clothes and Harry brushed my teeth. Once my teeth were brushed, I was undressed and the bathtub was full I was put into the bathtub. The hot water instantly soothed my sore tummy. After I was put in the tub the boys left me alone, so that a I could relax.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd.PoV  
An hour later Liam and Zayn walked into the bathroom, only to find the youngest of them sleeping in the bathtub. It was a really cute sight and the two boys really didn't want to wake Niall, but the sick boy had to go to bed. "Niall, buddy wake up. It's time for bed", Liam said to Niall, while shaking him gently. The sick boy stirred a little, but remained sleeping. So Liam shook the boy a little harder, till Niall opened his eyes. He looked sleeply around the bathroom, as if he's not sure where he's right now. Zayn and Liam helped Niall to his feet and out of the bathtub. They put him on the toilet seat and started to dry him of. Niall squirmed under their hold, because he really didn't want them to dry him. He thought it was strange, but the two boys acted liked it was the most normal thing on earth. I mean they saw each other nude often enough, so there wasn't anything to hide for Niall. Five minutes later Niall was put into comfy pajamas. 

After that the youngest was put into bed. When his head hit the pillow he immediatly let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He could really get used to people care about him, when he's sick. When Niall was tucked in, Liam and Zayn left the room, so that he could sleep peacefully. 

They went into the 'living room', where Harry and Louis were watching a movie. It was comedy, because everyone feels so down, they thought, a little bit of entertainment wouldn't be too bad. But it did nothing to get their mood up. So when they saw Zayn and Liam entering they stopped the movie and sat up a little straighter. "And how is Niall?", Harry asked worried about his youngest friend. "He's fine so far. Didn't have any stomach cramps and fell asleep in the bathtub", Zayn answered. "Yeah, he was really out of it. He nearly fell asleep, while we dried him off", Liam added. They were really worried about their little friend, he was so small no one wanted him to hurt. "Should we maybe call his parents and let them know that Niall is sick? I mean my parents would defenitly want to know, when I'm sick", Harry said into the silence. "Yeah, that would probably good. Should we call them now, because we don't know how long they will be awake and it's already eight", Louis reasoned. They looked at each other when all of them crossed a thought through their mind. They didn't have the phone number of Niall's parents and didn't know where Niall's phone was. "We could ask Paul for Niall's parent's number, maybe he has one", Zayn said, saying what all of them had in mind. Slowly the boys stood up and walked to the door. "Wait should maybe one of us stay here, if Niall wakes up and needs something?", Louis asked. "Right, how about you and Zayn go look for Paul, while Harry and I stay here with Niall", Liam responded. So they did as Liam said. Zayn and Louis walked out of the door and Harry and Liam sat back down on the couch and watched TV.

Louis and Zayn got into the elevator. They pushed the button for the seventeenth floor, one floor under the one of the boys. When they reached the floor of their bodyguard, the only problem there was, they didn't know which room he was in. They started to knock on every door of the floor. Some of their staff were annoyed, because they had to do lots of organisation for their next tour. Others tried to asked them what's up, but they were ignored as they knocked on the next door already. It was rude yes, but all of them knew the boys were just worried about their friend. After fifteen minutes they finally found Paul, he was nearly at the end of the floor next to the stairs. The two boys were immediatly relieved as Paul opened the door. "What's up boys? Did something happen to Niall?", Paul asked instantly worried for the youngest member. "Everything good and Niall is asleep. We just wanted to ask you, if you have the phone number of Niall's parents?", Zayn explained. "Yes of course I have. Let me get it quickly", Paul answered and went back into his room to get his phone and a peace of paper. "Here, this is the phone number of Niall's home phone..." "Thank you Paul. You're the best", Louis exclaimed and snatched the sheet of paper, with the phone number on it, out of Paul's hand. The two boys winked good bye to Paul and ran upstairs to their floor. Paul just chuckled at how the boys acted. 

Meanwhile Liam and Harry watched over Niall. In the first ten minutes the small boy slept peacefully, until the medicine started to wear off. The boy got really heavy cramps, that he even started to cry and trash around. The other two boys heard the commotion and ran into Niall's room. "Niall, buddy what's up? Do you need your medicine?", Harry asked worried. Both boys didn't know what they should do, their youngest friend, more likely their youngest brother, has lots of pain and they can't do a thing. Suddenly Liam rembered what Louis did, when Niall got the stomach cramps first. "Harry can you hold Niall for a sec, so that I can sit behind him and he doesn't get hurt?", Liam asked his best friend. Harry immediatly helped Niall to sit up, while Liam climbed behind Niall. After Liam was positioned, Niall leaned into his chest and Harry got his medicine and a cup of water. Niall instantly relaxed against Liam's body, when the elder boy started to rub his tummy. "Is that better?", Liam asked in a soothing voice. The sick boy nodded his head, still a frown on his face, because of the pain. "Here, take this. It should help against your stomach ache", Harry said to his little brother. Niall took the pills and drowned the water instantly. "Hey, we talked earlier with Zayn and Louis and we wanted to call your parents and inform them that you're sick, because I'm pretty sure, they want to know when their baby is sick", Harry teased Niall and pinched his cheek.

Niall PoV.  
When Harry said that, I immediatly felt like I was drowning. I really don't want them to call my parents, when they figure out how they're in real, they would be mad at me for not telling them or worse kick me out of the band, because I'm a broken boy. I would understand it really. "...all, Niall, Niall. Hey buddy what's wrong you just had zoned out are you really fine or should we call the doctor?", Liam asked me. I didn't know what I should say, so I remained silent and closed my eyes. "Niall, if you have a problem you can tell us. Is it about your parents? We don't call them if you don't want to or you call if it makes you fell better to hear your parents", Harry said after a while. He probably figured out that they're the only ones who really like me. I just hope that they won't do anything. Instead of answering, I shook my head and hoped he understood that I just want to sleep. "We're back!", I heard Louis call from the front entrance. I opened one eye and looked expectantly at Harry, because Liam is behind me and I couldn't look him in the eyes. "They got the phone number of your parents from Paul. We wanted to call, before they go to bed", Harry said apperently understanding my look. "We're in here", Liam called from behind me, still rubbing my sore stomach. I really like it when my stomach gets massaged. Zayn and Louis walked into my room and wore worried looks, when they saw how I was positioned infront of Liam and Harry in a chair next to the bed. "Why do you want to call my parents now. You can do this tomorrow as well", I said, although Harry explained it to me already. "You don't have to be so grumpy. We just thought, that the sooner they know the better and half an hour ago you were out like a light", Zayn said sarcastically. "How about we call them tomorrow, when Niall is better and everyone gets a round of sleep. How does that sound?", Liam said in a voice that left no room for argument. Reluctantly we all nodded our heads and Louis, Harry and Zayn left the room and made themselves ready for bed. Liam stayed with me, until the others came back. I'm really happy, that I don't have to sleep alone in my state. It brings tears to my eyes, when I think about, how my band mates were more of a family to me, than my actual family and with that thought I drifted of to sleep. Liam's warm hands still massaging my stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam's PoV.

We were all really worried about our youngest lad. First he gets sick and then he refuses to call his parents. We didn't know what's up in his home life, but whatever it is, he doesn't want us to find out. When Niall fell asleep, I looked at the other lads and they looked as confused and worried as me. "Maybe we should call his parents without Niall knowing. I know he doesn't want us to call them, but...something is wrong with him and maybe his parents know what it is", Louis started the conversation everyone of us thought about. Harry nodded in agreement, while Zayn looked like he isn't too sure about it, as if he betrayed Niall, when we do it. I felt the same as Zayn, but his parents will find out anyway, so it doesn't matter when exactly. "I dont't think it's the best idea and Niall will probably hate us, but Louis is right. His parents need to know. So who calls them?", I said when none of the others said anything. "How about together?", Harry said unsure if it was the best idea. We all nodded in agreement. Slowly I put Niall on the pillow and climbed from behind to the bedside. Zayn tucked Niall in and rubbed his stomach one last time, before we all left the room. Louis took out his phone and typed in the number. "I really hope, they aren't asleep already", Louis mumbled into the silence. Once he pressed the call button and put it on speaker. We all gathered around the phone and listened. 

3rd PoV.  
"Who is there?", a female voice barked into the phone, they all exchanged worried glances. "Are you Niall's mother?", Zayn asked slowly as if the woman will explode any scecond. "Yes. What did that little brat do now? I told him he should get his shit together", the woman, Niall's mother, muttered through the phone. "Ah Niall did nothing. We um... we just wanted to inform you that Niall's sick and that you shouldn't worry", Liam tried as the others were speechless of Niall's mother. "And why should I worry about him. He can take care of himself since his five. He didn't have a problem back then and doesn't have one now too. I can assure you of that", Niall's mom said. The boys really got furious right now, how could a woman like her, have such a sweet child. "I'm sorry we did disturbe you. We just wanted you to know if you're interessted. We won't call you again", Liam said trying to surpress his fury. They didn't have the chace to say goodbye as the woman ended the call. They were left speechless. No one expected Niall's mother to be like that. A woman whose life doesn't involve a superstar son. "Now it all makes sense. Why he doesn't talk about family, didn't want us to visit him or invite them for concerts", Harry concluded after a while of thinking. And it explained some of the things. Why Niall avoided his family like the plague, why he wasn't at his brothers wedding. Back then they just thought he couldn't make it, because of their tour in that time, but now they knew the real reason. The four boys felt guilty for not noticing earlier. They thought he was embarrassed of them like every teenager would be in Niall's age. "Should we maybe tell him, that we phoned his mother. We should really talk about his homelife", Louis said after a while. They didn't know if this was the best idea, but sitting on the sideline and watching Niall break was even worse. "Yeah, but first we should all get a round of sleep", Zayn said after a while of thinking. With that they all went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

At seven in the morning the four oldest boys woke up, staying quiet as too not wake their sick band member. "Morning lads", was the first thing Zayn said, when he entered the kitchen. "Now that we are all awake, we should talk about the sitiuation the happened yesterday", Louis said, straigt to the point. None of them wanted to confront Niall or even talk about it, but what you have to do, has to be done. Harry was about to say something, when they heard someone vomiting, more like Niall. Withing seconds the four boys jumped up and ran as fast as they could in the direction of Niall's room. Zayn was the first one in there and immediately looked for Niall. But he wasn't in the room, instead they heard wreching noises from the bathroom. In there they found Niall hanging over the toilet and vomiting everything he ate the night before into it. "Niall, buddy, how are you?", Liam asked in a soft voice. Rolling his eyes Niall said, "Obviously not great." Liam sent the youngest a warning glare, then got down and rubbed his back. Luckily, Niall didn't have to vomit after that, so they all went back into the kitchen. Niall hanging on Liam like a Koala bear. In the kitchen Harry returned to cooking breakfast, Louis took a seat to drink his already half empty cup of tea and Liam sat Niall down in a chair and took his own seat. Zayn went during this time into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. 

When everyone was done with eating, the boys knew they needed to talk. "What's up? You look at each other as if you are going to interogate me. You aren't interogating me, right? I didn't do anything wrong, I swear", Niall began to panic. "Relax. We need to talk to you. It is important but for your own good", Louis tried to reassure Niall. It didn't really work, but he didn't look like he's gonna have a panic attack. "OK, what do you want to talk about?", Niall said slowly, not trusting his voice. "We'll tell you, but you have to swear you won't get mad at us", Harry said, hoping, that Niall won't scream at them. With wary eyes he nodded. "Good, um... we called your mother yesterday...", Zayn started, they all saw, how Niall's face lost all colour. "We just watned her to know, that you're sick", Louis piped in. "Yeah and what she said was really shocking us all. Niall, why didn't you ever tell somone, how your parents treat you?", Liam softly asked. Niall mumbled something no one understood. "Sorry Niall, we don't understand you, can you repeat it please?", Harry asked politely. With a deep breath Niall started agai, "It's not like I have anyone in my hometown to talk too." "But you have so many friends", Harry tried to make sens of the things that happened in the last twenty-four hours. "Right. That's not really the truth. Man, that is hard to explain um... what did my mum say?", Niall asked. "She said, that you can take care of yourself since you're five and that we shouldn't bother to call", Liam helped him. "Okay, but the explanation is long. Do we have time?", after a nod from Liam he continued,"It was always like that, Niall do this, Niall do that and if i didn't do it, I got into massive problems. Like I had to clean the hous on my own, I wasn't even six at this time. I was always the kid, they never wanted. My parents never forgot to tell me that everyday. How a failure I am, how I should be more like my brother and I was and will never be wanted by anyone", when the boys tried to protest, Niall silenced them, "Not now. I also never got to play with the neighbors or my brother, 'cause "a clean house is more important, than me", mum says all the time. When I started school, I was this weired kid, everyone knew about me, but no one wanted to have something to do with me, I was avoided like the plague. The worst thing was, not even my teachers listened to me. You know I talk a lot and with six I had to talk even more, so it was hard to not too. It was a horror knowing none of the people I know, won't ever do something with me, without being forced to. Over the years it got worse, I got bullied all the time. At home my brother and his friends and my parents, in school everyone else teachers, students, the cooks and even the principle. When I started One Direction with you, it didn't change. When I come home, I'm the boy, who abonded his family for fame and money. The people from school act like they're my friends although they just want to become famous like me", Niall ended his explanation.

"Niall, that's horrible. Why did you never tell anyone of us?", Louis asked, bringing Niall into a hug. The smaller boy just shrugged. Before anyone could say anything further, Niall started to cough and shaking. Louis felt his forehead, hair sticky from the fever. "Oh Niall, your fever isn't any better", the oldes of the five cooed. "How about you laying down on the couch?", Liam asked, ever the one to worry about the others. The sick boy nodded tiredly, because no one wanted him to walk over, he looked so tired.


	8. Chapter 8

While Niall laid down, the other four finished their breakfast. "What's on our schedule today?", Louis asked, never informed. "As far as I know we have a few interviews and a photo shooting and a meet and greet", Harry answered, while checking his phone. None of them really wanted to go, with Niall being sick and alone in hotel, you never know what happens. "Maybe we can rearrange them?", Liam wondered out loud. The others immediately nodded along. "I call Paul, maybe he says yes", with that Liam dialled Paul's number. Meanwhile Zayn, Harry and Louis started on putting the dishes in the dishwasher. They were lucky, that they had a suit with a kitchen or else they would have had to go downstairs. "Hey, Paul. I wanted to ask, would it be okay if we rearrange the interviews and meet and greet...Please... You know that Niall is sick and we don't want him to be here alone.... but please Paul. Okay, but can at least one of us stay here with Niall?", this didn't sound really good. They all knew if this decision was up to Paul, they would be all staying here in the hotel. "Thanks Paul", Liam ended the call. The other three were washing the dishes, when Liam came in the kitchen and told them, that Paul needed to make a few calls and he didn't think, that they could stay in the hotel. With a sigh Zayn left the kitchen and joined Niall on the couch. The smaller didn't even stir, when his head was moved so tired was, he. "I can stay here. We all know, that they the least if I'm not there", Zayn said without looking at the other in the room. "If you really want to, but we could all just not go. It would do us all good if have a day without stress", when Louis said it like that, no one would mind right? "I mean sure but then Paul gets all the trouble, because we didn't show up", Harry was right, Paul didn't deserve getting into trouble because of them. "But what if Zayn is absent, Harry got suddenly also sick and me and Liam have to take care of our two sick babies", Louis suggested with a sly smirk. The idea itself didn't sound too bad, but still it was risky. "Do you really think, that this will work?", Liam wasn't so sure about this. "I don't think why not", Harry decided, happy to play the poor boy. "So, it's settled", Louis said enthusiastically, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. "Hi, Paul. Sorry to interrupt but with a little problem. What know we don't plan anything, just it isn't great news... Well, you know Harry caught Niall's fever, then while looking for the thermometer Liam injured his ankle, he has a hard time to walk" "What else was to expect", Liam threw in, hearing the lie about a broken ankle. "The last problem... um Zayn somehow isn't here anymore... what I mean with that, he is gone somewhere, anywhere. I don't know ask him. I have one question though, what will happen with our schedule today, the only one that is good and present is me and I need to take care of three boys, one of them an idiot for falling over", Louis rambled on. "Really, I hope we don't disappoint the fans", with that Louis ended the call. "Guess what guys, we are staying here." They were all excited they didn't have to worry about anything, besides Niall getting better. 

After a while Niall started to stir in his sleep, within seconds all eyes were on him. "Nothing Niall, just sleep. We'll be there when you wake up", Harry said calmly. Without hesitation he closed his eyes again, happy that people took care of him. That was how they spent the next few days in a hotel helping Niall to get better. The boys were happy, that Niall accepted their help with anything and everything. Little did they know, that these last days brought them even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my book, even though it is a little bit short and leave comments:)


End file.
